The present invention relates to television receivers, and more particularly, to the processing of signals receiver by television or FM receiver, with particular application to audio signals.
For a more pleasing sound from a television receiver, it may be desirable to cause the level of a signal to increase slowly but still to have a quick decrease in level under some circumstances. This type of different rate signal change can be desirable during a power-up operation, following a channel change, or following a customer un-mute from a remote control so that a slow rise time takes the edge off the signal "attack". This is especially desirable when there is a channel change with the new channel having a loud audio level. However, on a user mute when going into a channel change and just before set turn-off, the user expects a quick reduction of audio level and may be disturbed if the lowering of the signal level takes too long. Accordingly, it is recognized herein that a signal control having a slow rate of change for increasing signals and a faster rate of change for decreasing signals is desirable for achieving these results.
As used herein the term "signal" can be an audio signal, video composite signal, luminance signal, chroma signal, etc. even though the exemplary embodiment particularly discusses an audio signal.